


Feel The Rush

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Pre AOTC, Obi-wan is 32 and Padme is 21, they share a heated encounter.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Obidala Network





	Feel The Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

From the very moment we entered the club all I could feel was the heavy pulsating beat of the music, its infectious rhythm taking away any self control I possessed and causing my body to obey its every desire.

It would appear that it had the same effect on near enough everyone in the building, as the dance floor was packed.

The atmosphere was highly charged as complete strangers brushed, pressed and bumped against each other without even a second thought.

I find myself surrounded by my handmaidens, who seem to have created some kind of a protective circle around me, effectively cutting off any unwanted attention.

Despite the fact that we're all out celebrating my 21st birthday and having a good time, they're still hard at work, ensuring my safety.

Although I don't think they need worry, as I'm confident that on one can recognise me in my red headed wig.

The thin disguise enabled me to let go of any shyness I might have felt in this situation and instead made it possible for me to take on a different persona.

And this new confident me wanted nothing more than to dance the night away and forget all the responsibilities that were waiting for me in the real world.

Right now all that existed was the music and my need to lose myself in it.  
...................................

...................................  
Before I knew it, over an hour had past and my body, near to exhaustion, was aglow with a thin layer of sweat.

The closeness of so many bodies having created a clammy claustrophobic environment that threatened to make my over heated body to faint.

It was then that I remembered I hadn't had a drink since we arrived and in that instant it was all I could think about, making it my mission to get one as soon as possible.

So I quickly tapped Sabe on the shoulder, indicated the bar and then, making sure the others knew where we were going, made our way through the crowd and reached the bar.

The change in atmosphere was radical as we stood at the bar, although there were many people ordering drinks it was no way near as packed as the dance floor and as a result a whole lot calmer.

I suddenly found myself able to move my limbs freely without fear of hitting someone.

I let Sabe order the drinks, as I really didn't have any idea what to ask for and what they had, never having had the opportunity to visit one of the many underground nightclubs here on Coruscant.

I'd heard the rumours of what these places were like but I still didn't truly believe that they existed, and now being in one I still didn't know what to think.

My thoughts were interrupted as Sabe poked me in the side and offered me my drink.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about that, just drink it. I promise you its nothing bad, you'll like it."

"You're sure?"

"I would never put you in danger, you'll be fine, believe me."

She was right and I trusted her, so without another word I downed the drink all in one.

Immediately my taste buds were flooded with the glorious sweet taste of juicy summer fruits that seemed never ending.

"Well? What do you think?"

I had to blink a few times as the alcoholic part of the drink kicked in and it threatened to overwhelm me.

"Its good."

We both just looked at each other for a second and then both burst into spontaneous laughter.

After several minutes we eventually managed to calm down.

And as Sabe went about ordering some more drinks my attention was pulled towards a small group of people at the other end of the bar, and that was when I saw him.

He had to be the most attractive man I'd ever seen in my life.

He had dirty blonde hair styled in tall spikes and his cheeks were covered in a short beard, unfortunately I couldn't see his eyes from this angle.

Although I was in the perfect position to check out the rest of his body, which looked slim and muscular underneath his loose fitting black shirt and leggings.

I let my eyes linger on his behind before dragging them back up his body and was shocked to find my eyes meet his.

I stood captivated by his wanton look and found my cheeks flushing while my heart beat fiercely in my chest.

It wasn't until Sabe waved her hand in front of my face that I was able to break his gaze.

I quickly turned around to my friend, knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off him if he was in view.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just daydreaming, you know me, always away with the fairies."

I tried to laugh normally but unfortunately it came across weak and nervous.

Sabe gave me a strange look before conceding and waving my behaviour off with a shrug of her shoulders.

I eagerly swallowed my second drink and was relieved as I felt the alcohol ease my nerves.

"Right are we gonna get back to it? Get our groove on."

As if to punctuate her words Sabe proceeded to do a little shimmy in front of me.

I giggled at the sight of her.

"Err well actually I think I might stay here for a while longer, but you go right ahead."

"You know I can't leave you on your own, it's not safe."

I rested my hand on her shoulder and made sure that her eyes were completely focused on mine.

"It's ok Sabe, no one knows who I am and no one is expecting me to be here, this was a last minute decision and even the rest of the security staff think we've gone to a restaurant. I'll be fine, besides I know how to look after myself. Now go and have some fun, it's an order."

"But......"

"No buts, I mean it. Now go!"

She had that determined look in her eyes and I thought that my little speech might have fallen on deaf ears, but then her expression softened and she smiled.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, I'll be fine."

"I don't like this but ok."

"Thank you."

I watched closely as Sabe made her way through the crowd and back onto the main dance floor to join my other handmaidens.

Then I gingerly turned my head to take another peak at him, hoping that he wouldn't notice, but to my disappointment he was gone, although his friends had remained.

Oh well, what was I hoping for anyway?

All we did was share a little moment, nothing else, besides he'd probably just gone to the bathroom.

It would probably be best if I went back to the girls, but first I'm gonna have another drink.

Turning back to the bar I quickly got the attention of a bartender.

"Can I have a sparkling lime water please?"

"Yeah sure, did you want ice?"

"Yes please."

"Sounds goo, make that two."

I jumped violently at the sound of the strange voice.

My heart beating rapidly in my chest I turned to see whom the voice belonged to and was shocked to find out that it was him.

He graced me with a smile that lit up his eyes and bared his teeth.

There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to buy you a drink."

All I could do was stare at him as his warm cultured voice struck a chord with me.

I'd only ever met one person that had such an accent but that was a long time ago now, this couldn't possibly be him.

"I'm sorry, if I'm bothering you I can leave?"

I looked back worriedly at him.

"Oh no, no. You're not bothering me, I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone. Of course you can buy me a drink."

He seemed to let out a sigh of relief and a small smile stretched across his lips.

"Good."

"There you go sir."

"Oh thank you."

He turned to quickly pay the bartender as I reached over to get my drink and promptly took a refreshing mouthful of it.

"Hey Kenobi!"

I almost spat it back out again as I saw him look back at his group of friends at the end of the bar, where the shout had come from.

"We're off ok? See you in a few days, yeah?"

My world was spinning right now.

I only half heard him make a reply as my head tried to process the fact that the devilishly attractive man in front of me was the Jedi that had fought to save my world seven years ago.

Seven Years!

That would make him 32, if I remembered correctly.

By the gods he looked different, not that he hadn't been handsome before but now he seemed to exude an animalistic quality that hadn't been present before, either that or I'd just been too preoccupied to notice.

The years had been kind to him.

Now I was in a right predicament.

Should I tell him who I am?

I knew that I shouldn't lie to him but I also knew that the moment I told him who I was then he would no longer look at me the way he had earlier.

I definitely didn't want that to happen, I wanted the chance to see the man behind the Jedi.

My decision made I decided to shield me mind a little, just in case he chose to brush against my thoughts at any time.

He finished talking to his friends and brought his attention back to me.

I saw his eyes make a sweep of my body as he brought his drink to his lips and took a long mouthful.

I watched mesmerised as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as the fizzy water flowed down his throat.

I licked my lips as I saw a drop of the refreshing liquid drip down the side of his mouth and his chin.

Closing my eyes I finished off the rest of my drink in an attempt to stop myself from wiping it off with my tongue.

Opening my eyes I found his staring back at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Have we met before?"

"Err, not I don't think so, this is my first time here."

I self-consciously pulled my hair behind my ears and looked away from him, I needed to go to a darker place if I was to keep him from discovering my identity.

"I seem to be forgetting all my manners tonight. My name is Obi-Wan."

He was offering his hand out to me and I quickly shock it but when I went to remove my hand he held onto it.

I worriedly looked up into his eyes thinking he'd discovered me.

"I didn't catch yours."

A surge of confidence came to me and I decided to have a little fun with him.

I smiled coyly before saying "That would be because I didn't give it. Now would you like to dance?"

I was about to turn my back on him when a soft but sudden tug from his arm sent me crashing into his broad chest with a shocked yelp escaping my mouth, while his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

"If I dance with you will you tell me your name?"

His voice was just above a whisper and coated with a playful lust, but I wasn't about to give in that easily.

Reaching up with my free hand I let my finger trace the side of his face as I held his wild gaze.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

I allowed myself a triumphant smile as I turned round and led him over to the crowded dance floor.

My blood pumped through my veins with a furious speed as I felt his hands hold onto my hips and pull me against him from behind as we let the music take over us.  
........................................

........................................  
There was no concept of time as our limbs continued to tangle with each other, our bodies so close that I could hardly tell where he ended and I began.

So many emotions were swirling around within me and I didn't understand any of them, the only thing I could think of was the way his touch ignited my skin.

I was acutely aware of him slowly guiding me backwards through the crowd until my back hit the wall and we were hidden away from prying eyes, not that anyone would have paid us much attention as they were all too concerned with their own business.

I clung to him as I tried to catch my breath, the air was slightly cooler here but I could still feel the stuffy heat that radiated from our bodies.

His heavy breath brushed my hair from my ears and sent shivers down my spine.

There was a powerful chemistry between us that I couldn't deny and I didn't think he could either as I felt him rest his head in the crook of my neck.

"You're incredible, do you know that?"

His voice was ragged and low as he spoke.

All I could do was giggle slightly at his words but my laughter soon fell silent as I felt his soft lips place butterfly kisses along my neck.

His prickly beard scratching my sensitive skin while he teased me with his lips, tongue and teeth.

The contrast in all the textures was more than I could take, my hands found themselves entangled in his cropped hair, trying to get a grip on something while my throat went dry as his movements caused me to gasp wildly.

The pleasure I was feeling was so great that I couldn't decide whether I was going to faint or die, and right now it didn't matter.

I let my head fall back to allow him better access to my throat, and to my own delight his soft lingering kisses soon found their way to the awaiting skin.

Meanwhile his rough but gentle hands played with the smooth flesh of my mid rift that was exposed by my clothes.

This couldn't be real, there was no way this could actually be happening.

For starters this was totally out of character for me, the everyday me would never be caught doing this, and second there was no chance that the handsome Jedi from my past would actually be ravishing my neck, and doing a very good job at it too.

This had to be a dream and any minute now I was due to wake up.

Dream or not though, the pleasure his actions were providing me was very real and I was going to take as much as I could get.

Before I knew it I had prized his head away from my neck and eagerly crushed his hot lips against mine in a kiss full of energy, want and need.

He must have been a little bit shocked at first as it took him a couple of seconds to respond to my demanding lips but he soon caught up, his hand moving through my hair and round to the back of my head.

I didn't hesitate when I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip, and gladly opened my mouth, allowing him to deepen our kiss and explore every contour of my mouth.

The passion between us was reaching a fever pitch and still continuing to grow with every passing second, my body aching all over for his touch.

Finally surrendering to our need for air we broke our kiss, both gasping for every bit of oxygen we could get between more quick fiery kisses.

His lean body held me tightly against the club wall, his other hand guiding my slender waist to graze against his in a deliciously slow pace.

As our lower bodies met again and again he was no longer able to hide the extent of his desire, the sensation of the bulge in his trousers rubbing against my centre was enough to elicit a purely satisfied moan from my throat.

The need within me was so great that there was no way that I could hold back any longer.

I took it upon myself to up the rhythm of our passion filled movements, claiming his mouth with my own, my hands sneaking under his shirt to feel and touch the ever clenching and relaxing muscles in his back.

He grunted into my mouth as my nails clawed at his smooth skin, adding just the right amount of pain to my pleasure.

Suddenly I had to rip my mouth from his as air filled my lungs in a high pitched gasp, the cause the unexpected feeling of his hand massaging my breast through the thin material of my low cut top.

I heard him chuckle deeply as he continued his ministrations to great effect.

"You like that?" His voice was low and teasing in my ears.

"Yes!"

What with the persistent movements of our lower bodies and his hand, I was getting quite worked up, my breathing coming in short pants.

"What about this?"

In one swift action his hand was underneath my top, his callous skin now touching my bare chest and working my sensitive nipples into tighter peaks than they already were.

"Oh.......Oh yes.......Obi-Wan!"

My nails dug into his back more forcefully as I tried to process the pleasure that ran through me.

He hissed in a breath in reaction to the pain but made no attempt to make me stop, instead his lips smothered mine in another searing kiss that made the knot in my stomach grow even larger.

As we kissed my hands made their way to the buttons on his shirt, my fingers fumbling as I hurriedly undid them, revealing his toned chest and stomach to my eager fingertips.

I think he liked the idea of exposing more flesh as he pulled away from our kiss and looking over his shoulder, making sure no one else could see, he looked into my eyes as his fingers pulled down the sleeves of my top, both of us letting the material drop to my waist.

I felt liquid pool in my centre in anticipation of his next move.

He smiled at me, with what had to be the sexiest smile I had ever seen in my life, and I watched wide eyed as his lips descended to make contact with the tender skin of my breast.

All thought ceased as my body responded the only way it knew how, with a series of moans, gasps and yelps.

Instinctively my hands held his head in place, trying to push every bit of flesh I could into his wonderful mouth.

He groaned deep in his throat as he sent me into a total frenzy.

He soon swapped breasts and lavished the other one with just as much attention while kneading the other.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take, I needed a release and I needed it soon.

"Obi-Wan! Oh gods Obi-Wan........Please.......please!"

My brain couldn't process any other words but he seemed to know what I wanted.

Without any physical movement from him I was lifted up into the air, my legs hooking round his waist for support.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that his hands slid down my body, eventually resting on my thighs, holding me in place.

Now there was definitely no chance of hiding the evidence of his arousal and out of instinct alone I began to grind into him more forcefully, exciting myself and him at the same time.

I watched fully satisfied as his head rose from my chest, a loud moan falling from his lips, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

I quickly repeated the action a few more times, causing the same reaction again and again.

I never knew that the Jedi could be so passionate, I, as well as many others, believed them to be a totally celibate order, but I guess I was about to be proved wrong.

Observing Obi-Wan right now though, his expression one of complete wanton desire, I for the first time saw him as the man that he was.

At this moment he was just a man and I just a woman, I had what he needed and he what I needed, and right now that was all that mattered.

Taking a hold of his head, I pulled him towards me and kissed him hard, his moth swallowing my moan as our bare chests came into contact for the first time.

Eventually out of breath, I ended our kiss, leaning my head against the side of his face.

Between laboured breaths I managed to whisper my urgent request.

"Take me......"

It seemed to linger in the air for eternity and for a second I thought he hadn't heard me but then his eyes sort out mine and some kind of inaudible message passed between them.

The next thing I knew my hands were releasing him from the zipper on his trousers, while his hiked up my skirt and disposed of my underwear.

Then with one clear thrust our bodies were one and all thought ceased to exist.

I clung to him tightly as we built a rhythm, our moans getting louder with the frantic movement of our bodies.

I could feel the rush of excitement run through me as he continued to thrust in and out of me, driving himself deeper inside.

The heat was almost unbearable, our chests slick with a thin layer of sweat.

I could feel the pressure building within the pit of my stomach, waiting to be released and I was sure that the same thing was happening to him.

Our breathing was heavy and erratic as our pelvises collided time and time again.

My nails dug deep into his shoulders as I felt myself reach my climax with a sudden burst of energy, crying out for him, thanking the heavens for this feeling.

Then I was joined in my own ecstasy by him as he finally let go, smothering our cries as his mouth covered mine, both of us squeezing each other dry.

Utterly exhausted, we stood as still as statues, trying to catch our breaths.

I couldn't quite believe what I just done, my mind racing with all the reasons why it was wrong but I'd be damned if I was going to let myself regret it just yet.

Resting my head on his shoulder, I unconsciously kissed the smooth and clammy skin as he pulled out of me.

He quickly adjusted his clothing and the set about putting mine back in place, to which I graced him with a grateful smile and a sweet kiss to his lips.

"What's your name?"

It was said so calmly but it still caused me to jump, immediately nervous, I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't really tell him the truth.

"Padme! Padme!"

He recognised the name being called, his head whipping round in all directions trying to find what was standing right in front of him all along: me.

I heard Sabe calling for me again and I tried to locate her amongst the crowd, then upon seeing her it would seem that it had finally all fell into place for Obi-Wan and he looked at me wide eyed.

He tried to talk but his voice failed him.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry....but....I....I have to go."

Then without another word I ran to Sabe and left the club straight away.

Ran back to the real world where I had responsibilities, the responsibilities that I had chosen, responsibilities that were not to be taken lightly.

My night of fun was over and I would have to try to get him out of my mind, try to forget the things he'd made me feel, and live with the probability of never feeling that rush again.

The End.


End file.
